General Chase's overcoat
|image =General Chase's Overcoat.png |icon =Icon colonel Autumns uniform.png |item name =General Chase's overcoat |dr =20 |hp =250 |effects =Charisma +1 Small Guns +10 Speech +5 |weight =4 |value =150 |repair =none |variants =Colonel Autumn's uniform |baseid = |item name2 =General Chase's overcoat |dr2 =20 |hp2 =250 |effects2 =Charisma +1 Small Guns +10 Speech +5 |weight2 =25 |value2 =150 |repair2 =Merc grunt outfit Enclave officer uniform Pre-War hat Pre-War bonnet (Dirty) pre-War casualwear (Dirty) pre-War spring outfit |variants2 =Colonel Autumn's uniform |baseid2 = }} General Chase's overcoat is a unique piece of clothing in the Fallout 3 add-ons Operation: Anchorage and Mothership Zeta. It is a US Army officer uniform (winterized type) worn with an LAS-009 General's overcoat over it.Mothership Zeta dialogue files Variants ''Operation: Anchorage'' A variant of the overcoat is worn by General Constantine Chase inside the Anchorage Reclamation simulation. It cannot be repaired by merchants and sports a Damage Resistance of 20 as well as bonuses of 1 to Charisma, 10 to Small Guns and 5 to Speech. The outfit is available to the player only through the use of console commands in the pc version or by hex editing on the Xbox 360. ''Mothership Zeta'' The non-simulation version of Chase's overcoat can be found aboard [[Zeta|Mothership Zeta]]. The difference between this version and the simulation version is an increased weight, the ability to be repaired, and that this version appears as winterized combat armor (a programming error). As such, it provides a Damage Resistance of 20 as well as bonuses of 1 to Charisma, 10 to Small Guns and 5 to Speech. It can be repaired with merc grunt outfit, Enclave officer uniform, pre-War hat, pre-War bonnet, (dirty) pre-War casualwear and (dirty) pre-War spring outfit. Locations * Worn by General Chase Obtainable version can be found inside a military footlocker in the waste disposal area of Mothership Zeta, along with the holotape "Anchorage quartermaster shipment". To get to the waste disposal area, use the teleporter to the maintenance level near the robot assembly. You will see Sally messing with some wires in the wall. Talk to Sally who says she didn't know you would also go exploring and she starts the mobile trash bin before you can get out. After a few trash stops and some aliens, she gets out, tries "something" and you then get bumped around and then 'dumped' into the waste pile - injured. Heal yourself, and use the door to the right. The first room has the smashers and the 2 safes and a med box on it to the left following the path around - but they're on the other side of the smashers. After passing through this room comes the longer hallway with a support drone or guardian drone and a healing archway to the right. The next room has a drone in it as you proceed through it to the doorway, Sally lets you know that "some aliens are coming from behind you" and she will try to hold them off, in that next room - just past the entrance and to the right - (this is a high-ceiling room with a low metal catwalk and railing) the locker is on the floor and to the right, it's against the wall with a container to its left side. NOTE: The teleporter to the Maintenance Level is only active between the start of Among the Stars and the destruction of the three generators. Notes * The coat is a re-skinned version of Colonel Autumn's uniform from the base game. Most likely, the uniform seen on Chase in the simulation is the winterized version, with Autumn's uniform being an example of the standard variety. It's possible that while the lower ranked, generic Enclave officers have post-war Enclave officer uniforms, the high ranked officers like Colonel Autumn, would wear pre-War uniforms such as this. * When worn by a female character, the Operation: Anchorage version appears identical to Colonel Autumn's uniform, as the reskinned textures were not applied to the female uniform shape. Bugs Though the icon is properly displayed on the Pip-Boy, the model of the Mothership Zeta version of the coat is actually winterized combat armor. It can be assumed it was intended to look like the version found in Operation: Anchorage, based on the unused Zeta-specific Colonel Autumn's uniform which does resemble the Anchorage version. Gallery Chase_overcoat_and_Anchorage_QM_shipment.jpg|The overcoat and Anchorage quartermaster shipment References Category:Operation: Anchorage armor and clothing Category:Mothership Zeta armor and clothing Category:Fallout 3 unique armor and clothing es:Abrigo del general Chase pl:Zimowy płaszcz generała Chase'a ru:Шинель генерала Чейза uk:Шинель генерала Чейза